Battle of Turai's Procession
Overview thumb Summary #Join the Centaur troop in Turai's Procession. #Stand your ground against the horde of nightmare creatures. #See Mirza Veldrunner for your reward. Obtained from :Mirza Veldrunner in Turai's Procession Requirements :Total Corruption Reward: :*4,000 XP :*400 Gold :*10 Lightbringer Points :*Kournan Coin Dialogue :"'Master' Our scouts have spotted a large army of nightmare creatures from the north. We must stand and fight! Join me, heroes, and show these demons they have underestimated the Veldrunner pride! Follow me to the front lines!" ::Accept: "To the front lines!" ::Reject: "To the exits!" Intermediate Dialogue 1 :Mirza Veldrunner: "Charge! Take them down with speed, my brothers!" Intermediate Dialogue 2 :Mirza Veldrunner: "The enemy approaches! Show them the strength of our ancestors!" :': ''"For the pride!" '''Reward Dialogue :"What a glorious battle, indeed. You fight well for one with so few feet, . :We have little to offer you in return, but we shall grant you a great honor. Our young will sing ballads of your greatness, and your names will be remembered by our people through the darkest of the nights. Go, , and see us through to daylight." Walkthrough When you get to the quest way point, you will see the Centaurs in a wedge formation and your group expected to be at the tip. The Centaur allies are all trappers. Unfortunately the sheer numbers of the incoming Margonites will be overwhelming. Therefore, before getting to the way point, make sure to activate the nearest Resurrection Shrine because party wipes are quite possible, and do not really affect the outcome. Do not be discouraged by wipes, this quest can be and has been done with everyone at 60% death penalty. The Margonites will come in 3 (or 4) waves, each wave formed of 3 groups, each group composed of 8 members. The groups have consistent formation. i.e. The group that comes, say, from the far left, will always have six Margonite Reapers and two Margonite Clerics, while the one that comes from the far right will always have six Margonite Executioners and two clerics. The one that comes from the middle will have six Margonite Seers and two clerics. One possible way to overcome the seemingly impossible odds is to separate the groups: *When the action begins you have the first wave of 3 groups of Margonites all coming toward you and your allies. One from left side (#1) and two from the right side (#2, #3). *Attack the left side group first (#1) and its subsequent spawning groups (#4 and then #5). You may want to wait for them ahead of where all three groups will arrive. *After that your party will have to deal with 15-16 Margonites (#2, #3) on the quest starting point. They are all linked. You have to kill the healers fast (double Meteor Shower is pretty useful). When you lose 4 members of your team, retreat and resurrect them. Keep killing them until a new group (#6) spawns on the right side. *At this point, do not finish off the remaining Margonites, instead, keep them spawning separately. Kill group #6 without killing the last of group #2 and kill every single group that spawns. At the end of the quest, a necromancer Margonite boss, named Torment Weaver, will come along with a final group. Kill them to finish the quest. Notes *The Paragon "They're on Fire!" and Elementalist Searing Flames skills will reduce all of the damage received by the party to a minimum. *While minions are not that effective damage-wise against margonites, they are very useful at soaking up damage caused by the Margonite Reapers' Mystic Twister, extra targets means that there is less likely of a chance that the spell will hit you. They also serve to hold the attention of Margonite Executioners while you are focusing on the Clerics. Melee minions such as bone horrors and shambling horrors fulfil this role better than bone fiends. *It may be of use to focus your Hero monks on Protection Prayers rather than Healing Prayers. As you will most likely be operating at high Death Penalty, it is more efficient and useful to prevent damage with spells like Aegis, Protective Spirit, Guardian and Shielding Hands rather than attempting to heal. Ward Against Melee and similiar spells are also useful for this purpose. *The Necromancer Well of the Profane skill can be very useful in removing and preventing replacement of enchantments on the tightly packed groups of Margonites. Affected Margonites cannot use Abaddon's Chosen and the damage of Mystic Twister is much reduced without enchantments stacked on the reapers. A well can even strip Spell Breaker from the clerics. *Due to the large number of enemies, Lightbringer's Gaze is a very good interruption and AoE damage skill. Make sure you bring it if you have it, and use it early and often. Not actually a spell, it works even when the clerics use Spell Breaker. *If you have them, keep a few Candy Canes in your inventory. Multiple deaths are not uncommon in this quest. *Do not worry if Mirza Veldrunner dies during the battle, you can rezone to claim the reward. *Repeatedly intercepting & destroying one of the 3 incoming groups well away from Mirza (before it can meet up with the others) makes the battle much more manageable. *Regrettably, there is no Whispers Informant that offer you Demon Hunt in Turai's Procession, so you won't be able to get any Lightbringer Points from the huge Margonite mobs. *Sometimes, some margonites coming from the left side may get stuck on the Whisper's Informant at the rez shrine, causing the others of them to stop moving. Strategy Strategy #1 *Ele/Mesmer with Arcane Echo to double Searing Flames (stats: 16 Fire Magic and 13 Energy Storage). *Necro with Tainted Flesh, Death Nova, Animate Bone Minions, Deathly Swarm, Well of Blood, Demonic Flesh, Resurrection Chant (can be any rez) and Well of the Profane (stats: 15 Death Magic, 10 Soul Reaping, 8 Blood Magic). *Paragon with Aria of Restoration, Aria of Zeal, Ballad of Restoration, Leader's Zeal, Zealous Anthem, Song of Restoration, Signet of Return and "They're on Fire!" (stats: 15 Motivation, 15 Leadership). *Recommended henchmen: Mhenlo, Khim, Gehraz and Eve. Strategy #2 *Paragon with Energizing Chorus, Aria of Restoration, Aria of Zeal,Mending Refrain,Cruel Spear and Blazing Spear (stats: 16 Spear Mastery and 13 Motivation). *Necro Minion Master. *Elementalist with Aura of Restoration, Air Attunement, Elemental Attunement, Lightning Strike, Shock Arrow, Lightning Orb, Chain Lightning, and Enervating Charge (stats: 12 Air Magic and 11 Energy Storage). If using an ele hero, keep an eye out as he will spam Chain Lightning and cause massive exhaustion to himself. *Monk with Reversal of Fortune, Shield of Absorption, Shielding Hands, Guardian, Watchful Healing, Remove Hex, Purge Conditions, and Resurrect (stats: 14 Protection Prayers and 14 Divine Favor). *Recommended henchmen: Devona, Kihm, Herta, and Gehraz. Strategy #3 *Use an obsidian Dervish and 4 savannah heat nukers. Let all the margonites mob, then the Dervish charges, tanks and all the Ele's cast savannah heat. Rinse and repeat. Tactic As soon as the quest log tells: "Stand your ground against the horde of nightmare creatures" run to the far right. You will see aproaching groups. Let the left groups kill centaurs. Focus on killing the groups on the right. As you kill the first wave, the next will appear - kill it. After killing the last wave, wait a while to regen. Capture the rez shrine and go face the groups where the centaurs were killed. Kill this group and immediately run to the right side of the cliff. Regen there and go back to the fight spot. After these waves run back to regen point. The one wave will approach from there. After defeating it, deal with the one wave in the death point. Go back to regen point and wait for the group with boss. Ambush these, and the quest is complete. Alternate Tactic and Strategy Bring both ranger heroes set as trappers: *Acolyte Jin with Spike Trap, Barbed Trap, Dust Trap, Flame Trap, Trapper's Speed, Energizing Wind, Edge of Extinction, and Rebirth (stats: 11+3+1 Wilderness Survival, 10+2 Expertise, and 10 Beast Mastery). *Margrid the Sly with Spike Trap, Barbed Trap, Dust Trap, Flame Trap, Trapper's Speed, Quickening Zephyr, Brambles, and Rebirth (stats: 12+3+1 Wilderness Survival, and 12+2 Expertise). A monk hero and whatever henchmen, or another person with more ranger heroes can fill out the party. Disable all the rangers heroes skills using shift-click then talk to Mirza Veldrunner to start the quest. Flag Heroes/Henchmen on the hill and follow Mirza Veldrunner to trigger the quest then quickly run back to your team and wait for the Centaurs to die. Walk down until you are just out of aggro of the mob and flag your rangers to stand by you. Have them cast EW and QZ then use Trapper's Speed and cast all the traps twice. Send the rangers part way up the hill and have them cast EoE and Brambles. Send the rangers back to stand in safety with the rest of your party then pull the Margonites with a wand across the traps. Repeat until they are all dead and for all the waves. After you get the quest completion message zone away and then return to Mirza Veldrunner for your reward. If you are an Elementalist, a setup of Searing Flames, Glowing Gaze, Glyph of Lesser Energy, Fire Attunement, Glyph of Sacrifice, and Meteor Shower works well with Protective Spirit and Rebirth with 8 Protection Prayers. Cast PS before pulling and use Glyph of Sacrifice and Meteor Shower followed by Searing Flames and Glowing Gaze when the Margonites hit the traps to make sure they all die. PS is a good idea for any profession as it will protect against spike damage while you pull. If you die pulling, wait for the Margonites to return to their position and flag a hero with Rebirth to resurrect you. When only a few remain, call the rest of your party to finish them off, beware of the next wave that comes and be sure to leave the area before they arrive. Keep your trappers out of the fight as they don't have any bow skills and in case they need to rez. Category:Nightfall quests Category:Difficulty Master Quests Category:Gives Lightbringer points